mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Workshop
|slot5 = Fifth: 32 |slot6 = Sixth: 42 |slot7 = Seventh: 54 |slot8 = Eighth: 68 |slot9 = Ninth: 83 |upgrade price gem DoF = |selling price coin DoF = 1,000 |unsellable = |placement xp = 200 |removed = |related = }} The Workshop is a secondary through tertiary Production Structure in Dawn of Fire that produces Crafting Items; it manufactures two types of items: items to give to the monsters like the other Production Structures, and Decorations. The Workshop is the eighth direct Production Structure, and the eighth overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 7. Products Items The products that are produced by the Workshop are listed below. ''Note: The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Workshop will decrease the production times.'' Decorations The Decorations that are produced by the Workshop are listed below. ''Note: The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Workshop will decrease the production times.'' Upgrades Name Origin As its name suggests, the Workshop is named after an area in which tools are provided to manufactured different items. Notes * The Workshop is the only Production Structure to have two different tabs: one for "Items" and one for "Decorations." Because it has two tabs, it contains the greatest number of available products out of all the Production Structures. * The Workshop is one of two Production Structures to have only secondary through tertiary Crafting Items. The other is the Toy Factory. * Unlike My Singing Monsters where decorations were purchased from the Market (not to be confused with Dawn of Fire's Market), or Dawn of Fire's equivalent, the Shop; in Dawn of Fire, decorations are primarily produced by the Workshop. However, Decorations are also available from the Shop in exchange for coins. ** New Decorations were introduced in the Version 1.5.0 Update. These new decorations included the Funguy Rest, the Oddree Trap, the Glyphy Stone, the Epicka Tree, and the Tiremallow Bush. ** The Version 1.9.0 Update also introduced fifteen new Decorations, however none of them can be crafted by the Workshop; they must be purchased from the Shop. This was the first time that decorations introduced into Dawn of Fire were not able to be manufactured by the Workshop. * The Oddree Trap is the first non-Crystal item to require Crystals, requiring 2 , 2 , and 1 . The Glyphy Stone, another non-Crystal item, also requires Crystals, requiring 5 . * The Workshop has been discounted before. The following are its past discounts: ** In 2016: *** The 2016 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 7th to September 10th. Link on Facebook. ** In 2017: *** The 2017 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 5th to September 8th. **In 2018: ***Anniversary Month 2018. Discounted by 50%. **In 2019: ***Anniversary Month 2019. Discounted by 50%. ***17th to 20th October 2019. Discounted by 50%.Link. **In 2020: ***24th to 27th January 2020. Discounted by 50%. * The Version 1.8.0 Update changed a few features of the Workshop: ** As part of the "gameplay balance," all Crafting Items made by the Workshop except for the Bamboo Flute, had their crafting times doubled. Decorations were unaffected by this change. ** The Market price range for the Crafting Items increased as a result of their longer production times. Their old Market price ranges were: *** Mushroom Umbrella: 409 - 682 . *** Chair: 377 - 628 . *** Cradle: 750 - 1,250 . *** Rattle: 1,014 - 1,690 . *** Bouncy Mattress: 2,373 - 3,954 . *** Copper Trumpet: 2,955 - 4,924 . *** Stroller: 1,794 - 2,990 . Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Workshop